Something Sweet
by EchoedAshes
Summary: When something sweet leads to affections that later get interrupted, will they be able to continue where they left off? (One shot but in two chapters?)


By now Onoda's household was used to the presence of Midousuji around, after a while it was a normal occurrence for him to come over, either for a sleepover or just to sit around a bit before leaving later on in the evening.

That friday evening Midousuji headed straight over to Onoda's house, it was a hot day out so as soon as he got there he quickly changed into a baggy t-shirt and a pair of comfortable shorts that he had placed in Onoda's dresser before, so he wouldn't always have to pack excess stuff. Onoda had also gotten out of his hot school uniform and just wore a pair of baggy shorts.

They both settled down in front of the tv, watching some of the episodes of anime that Onoda had pre recorded and cooled themselves in the air conditioner.

"Midousuji-kun?" Onoda said glancing over at the other who had his head placed upon his shoulder.

"Hm?"

"Would you like to go into the kitchen? I can make some cookies since mom's not here at the moment." Onoda let out a tiny laugh once the other lifted up his head.

Midousuji contemplated for a moment before replying "Sure, Sure, sounds good to me."

"Alright!" Onoda beamed a smile and stood up, and the other followed in suit behind him as he made his way into the kitchen.

"Hmm lets see" Onoda tapped a finger on his bottom lip as he looked around the kitchen wondering where to start. "Mom should have bought one of those packages…" He walked over to the refrigerator and opened its doors before plucking a little package out from one of the lower shelf. "Ah, here it is." Onoda trotted back over and placed the cookie dough pack on the counter.

Midousuji walked up behind him and peered over his head and down at the convenient cookie pack. "Huh? The dough's already there?" He uproared with his chin resting on top of Onoda's head and arms around his waist.

"Mhm… all we have to do is read the directions…. will you hand me the scissors, Midousuji-kun?"

Midousuji hummed in response and quickly grabbed the scissors that was in a jar on top of the microwave, handing it to the boy before placing his arm back in its position around Onoda's waist.

"Thank you." Onoda chimed as he positioned the blades at the closing of the package and carefully cut it open, all the while the other watched from his perch on Onoda's head.

Onoda pulled out the sheet of cookie dough, pre-cut into perfect little squares.

"You want me to get a pan out?" Midousuji offered as he released Onoda's waist and stood beside him to help out.

"Yes please!" Onoda shot the other a loving smile.

Upon seeing the endearing look on the other's face Midousuji blushed and huffed a low "Gross" before striding over to the other side of the kitchen, leaning down to open the cabinet beneath the counter and pull out a pan.

"Here.." He lightly placed the pan in front of Onoda and threw away the excess wrapper of the cookie pack.

"Thank you.. alright now." Onoda paused as he broke the pre cut cookie dough in half, "you get this half and I'll get this half, we just have to break off the little squares and evenly place them apart on the pan."

"Ok…" Midousuji began placing the cookie dough squares on his side of the pan while Onoda worked on the other.

"Want one?" Onoda smiled up at the other as he held out one of the cookie dough squares.

"Sure." Midousuji held out his hand but it was quickly shooed away.

"Open your mouth." Onoda giggled as he inched closer to the other.

Midousuji complied and opened his mouth wide enough so the other could pop the piece into his mouth.

Onoda smiled again, "There, isn't it good?"

"You're groosss, Onodaaa."

Onoda let out a laugh, "You're always saying that but I think you enjoy it.."

Midousuji quickly turned his head away from the other blushing, "Gross!"

The reaction just made Onoda laugh more, "Ha ha you can feed me a piece too, if you want."

The other peeked from the side of his eye over at Onoda before glancing at the pan and grabbing one of the pieces of cookie dough. "Heeerree.."

Onoda opened his mouth and let out a few low giggles as the other placed the piece gently onto his tongue. "Mm, I can't wait until they bake!" He beamed as he chewed the piece before turning back to the counter and grabbing the pan. He slowly slid the pan into the oven "Now we'll just have to wait a bit until they bake."

"Should we just wait at the table…? since it'll only take fifteen minutes?" Midousuji suggested.

"Sure!"

They walked into the other room and sat down. As they waited they fiddled with one anothers hands while talking about school, biking, and how the school work never seemed to agree with their biking trips since they'd always have to take extra lessons upon coming back to school. Before they knew it they heard the timer go off.

"Ah! They're done!" Onoda shot up and skipped to the kitchen, Midousuji following behind him once more.

Once Onoda opened the front of the oven the smell of cookies wafted through the air, "Wow they even smell delicious" He pulled out the pan and sat it on the top of the stove, letting them cool a bit before placing them in a bowl. He walked back over to the refrigerator and grabbed the milk, quickly pouring him and Midousuji a small glass before they both headed back into Onoda's room.

They settled back down into their spots next to each other in front of the tv, Onoda unpaused the anime they were watching earlier and scooted closer to Midousuji's side.

Midousuji took a few bites of a cookie before glancing down at the other, "You did good Onoda, these taste amazing" Midousuji took another bite of the cookie, surprised.

"Ha ha thanks, they aren't that hard to make though." Onoda giggled before taking one out of the bowl and dipping it into his cup of milk letting the cookie soak up the liquid before taking it out. As soon as Onoda brought the cookie up to his mouth some of the cookie crumbled and fell down his stomach.

Midousuji noted that Onoda must not have noticed because he didn't do much when the piece tumbled into its position beside of the other's belly button.

Midousuji raised an eyebrow as a couple minutes passed and Onoda didn't notice the cookie crumbles scattered across his stomach.

Onoda glanced up at the other feeling the sensation of being watched, "Hm? What's wrong, Midousuji-kun?"

Midousuji let out an irritated sigh, scrunching his eyebrows together, "Ugh you're so gross Onoda."

"W-what?" Onoda stuttered as the other climbed over top of him, gently pushing on his shoulders to lean him back a tad bit.

Midousuji lowered his head down close to Onoda's navel, "You're getting yourself all messyyy." he huffed a breath before licking at one of the chocolate chips that had began melting on the smaller boy's skin.

"M-Midousuji.." Onoda began squirming at the tickling sensation of Midousuji's tongue.

Midousuji bit down slightly on Onoda's hip earning a small gasp from the boy, "Will you stop squirming around?" Midousuji looked up at the other with his eyebrows furrowed and his eyes slowly becoming half lidded.

"S-sorry.. it just t-tickles.." Onoda's blush deepened. He leaned back a little further giving Midousuji better access.

Midousuji started again on his work, gently gliding his tongue below Onoda's belly button, hearing small, quiet moans when he would suck and nip on the skin by Onoda's hip bones. Midousuji glided his hands up Onoda's waist as he trailed kisses up the bespectacled boy's chest, stopping only to give a few flicks of his tongue to the other's hardening nipples.

"A-ah.." Onoda whimpered, lightly kissing the taller boy's chin once his head came up to his.

Midousuji used his slender hands to grope at Onoda's lean stomach and chest before pressing his lips to the other's, using one of his hands to cup behind Onoda's neck so he could gently lay the other down on his back.

Onoda placed his small hand on Midousuji's abdomen, lightly tugging at the t-shirt Midousuji still had on. "Nnn.. M-Midousuji…" Onoda breathed through a shaky breath, nudging the other's forehead with his own in hopes to get the point across.

Midousuji let out a small laugh before leaning up, "Gross, gross Onoda! You even want to see me topless too?" Midousuji looked down into Onoda's eyes watching when the other nodded shyly.

Midousuji released his hands from around Onoda and pulled at the back of the neck on his t-shirt, Onoda leaned up to help lift the fabric over the taller boy's head. Midousuji discarded his t-shirt and leaned the both of their bodies back down.

He suckled on the soft skin just below Onoda's earlobe before sliding his tongue around the curve, Onoda groaned and ran his hands down Midousuji's chest, trailing the tips of his fingernails lightly down the taller boy's pale skin.

Midousuji breathed Onoda's name into his ear making him shiver prior to lowering his head back down and sucking on the skin around the bespectacled boy's nipples, leaving a small red hickey on the surface, he moved his attention over slightly, flicking his tongue over the perked up disc before taking it into his mouth to delicately suck on it.

Onoda arched his back feeling his skin heat up at the sensation, "O-ooh." he moaned softly, folding his arms behind Midousuji's neck.

"Nnn, Do you like this Onoda?" Midousuji gazed up at him through his eyelashes as his head traveled lower and lower. He gave another tender nip to Onoda's hip before sucking on the a few more times, leaving small red marks behind.

Onoda whimpered in response, lightly shaking his head up and down before speaking a soft "yes".

"Would you like to feel a bit.. more?" Midousuji purred, releasing a hot breath over Onoda's stomach as he tugged down the boy's shorts. He pulled them down around Onoda's knees, leaving the boxers intact, before planting a kiss over his lover's clothed erection.

"A-ah… yes," Onoda moaned wantonly, twisting his hips in eagerness. "Mn.. p-please, M-Midousuji-k-kun…"

Midousuji moved his hands up Onoda's thighs, stopping to grip around the bespectacled boy's hips. He pecked a few more light kisses over the confined member before mouthing it through the other's briefs. He sucked at the sides of the throbbing cock while watching Onoda's eyes squeeze tightly shut and his body writhe beneath him.

As soon as Midousuji pulled the waistband of Onoda's brief's down enough to further his affections there was a sound that made both of their hearts drop. The sound of the car door slamming was unmistakable, even more so when they heard the front door of the house open and footsteps enter.

They both scrambled, Onoda swiftly pulled his shorts back up while Midousuji quickly threw his t-shirt back on both of them re-assuming positions in front of the tv, acting as normal as possible.

It was all just in time because when they settled in their spots Onoda's mom came happily around the corner.

"Good evening, boys." She beamed a smile towards the both of them.

"H-hello, Mom" Onoda sighed a breathy laugh. Midousuji also giving the woman a greeting.

"My, you both look like you've seen a ghost!" She chimed.

The both of them shared a meaningful look before Midousuji interjected, "Ahh we just got done watching this horror flick that I made him record last time I was over." Keeping an indifferent face as he spoke this.

Onoda laughed nervously.

"Oh, you boys should know better, especially since it's so close to bedtime. I don't want your parents thinking I allow this, Midousuji-kun." She paused, "Buttt I'll let this slide.." She waved a dismissive hand before turning away and disappearing into her bedroom down the hallway.

Onoda looked over to Midousuji and giggled.

"Your mother's gross, Onoda." He scrunched his eyebrows although his mouth was curving into a small smile.

The statement made Onoda laugh harder.

Midousuji shot a playful glare at the boy, "Besides after that I'm not in much of a mood to continue…."

"Ha ha I agree, maybe another day we can pick up where we left off…?"

"Sounds good." Midousuji sighed happily.

After watching a bit more of tv they both prepared their futons beside one another, settling under the covers they held a few more conversations before drifting off to a peaceful sleep.


End file.
